So This Is Love
by CSI Encyclopedia
Summary: Series of one-shots about Carrie and Quinn's relationship. In no particular order.
1. Authors Note

**AN: Well this idea hit me for a series of one-shots centred around Carrie and Quinn. They are in no particular order.**

**Pairing: Carrie/Quinn**

**Rating: K-T**

**Warnings: Umm, might be a little bit of swearing and spoilers throughout the series.**

**First one-shot should be up soon.**


	2. 1

2 ½ years since they met.

1 ½ years since their first kiss.

5 months since they moved in together.

No amount of time could have prepared him for that moment, the moment that changed everything.

"_Marry Me." _

_This wasn't exactly how he'd planned to ask her. He was going to wait a few more days and ask her at the annual Langley Christmas party. But here they were, curled up on the sofa in their new apartment, watching 'Silent Witness'._

"_What?!" She had responded, a shocked expression adorning her face._

_He took a deep breath, reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring that he'd been carrying around for over a week, so that she wouldn't find it._

"_Carrie Mathison, will you marry me?" _

_Peter Quinn was almost shaking with nerves at this point. In all his life, he couldn't think of a time where he'd been anywhere close to as nervous as he was feeling now. Then again, he'd never asked the love of his life to marry him before._

_Carrie sat there in a state of shock, staring at him like he'd grown an extra head or something. Suddenly a huge smile appeared on her face and her eyes shone._

"_Yes." She whispered and pressed a gentle kiss onto his lips._


	3. 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except those annoying muses that come and go when they bloody well please.**

"You do not tell the DIRECTOR of the FBI that his agents are dumber than Barbie!" Carrie screamed, "Nor do you tell him that he can SHOVE his jurisdiction up his ASS!"

"Actually I said his agents make Barbie look like a rocket scientist." Quinn responded with his trademark smirk.

"I don't give a shit how you phrased it, you pull another stunt like that again and I will RIP your balls off!" Carrie took a deep breath, "Relations between the FBI and the CIA are already strained enough without you adding fuel to the god-damn fucking fire!"

Carrie turned from the window that overlooked the headquarters to look at Quinn who was currently sporting a large grin.

"Why the fuck are you smiling?" She breathed, exhausted from tearing Quinn a new one.

"You look so fucking sexy when you are angry." Quinn responded, his eyes wandering down her body.

"You are such a pig!" She ran a hand over her face, exasperated at him and his cocky attitude.

"I can't believe you, you are such an..."She was cut off by Quinn placing his hands on her hips and kissing her firmly on the lips.

Carrie hesitated for a second before pushing him off her, her eyes scanning his face before gripping his shirt and slamming her lips back onto his.

They stayed like this, violently kissing each other against the window off her office, for a few minuets until they heard a cough come from the doorway. They broke apart and simultaneously looked over to the doorway to see Saul stood there.

"What the fuck is going on here?!"

**Hope you enjoyed it. R&R.**

**PEACE**

**Beth**


	4. 3

First Christmas

Carrie looked around the living room of her apartment. She had never been that bothered about Christmas but her boyfriend was like a little kid when it came to Christmas and had been looking forward to spending their first Christmas together as a couple. She even swore she heard him singing Christmas songs in the shower.

Carrie took in the sight in front of her. There was a Christmas tree in the corner nearest the back doors, covered in twinkling lights and tinsel, an angel was balancing on top of the tree. There was tinsel stuck over the doorways with some form of sellotape. Overall it was absolutely beautiful.

"What do you think?" Quinn asked from the doorway to the kitchen.

Carrie walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's perfect." She whispered against his lips.

Quinn smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Merry Christmas angel."


End file.
